GT25's Battle Series: Varan vs Godzilla
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Seventh episode of the Battle Series. In my new installment, I will compare the Triphibian Monster against the King of the Monsters to see who would win in a hypothesized battle to the death. No actual battle, just my thoughts about who would win in my opinion. R&R and no Flame Wars.


**GT25's Battle Series: Varan vs. Godzilla**

 _Varan, Godzilla, Odo Island, and any related material is owned by Toho Co., Ltd._

Greetings everyone, and welcome to the seventh installment of the Battle Series. In this series, we will take two warriors from across the multitude of universes out there and analyze them to see who would win in a hypothesized death battle. Today, we're taking two kaiju from the same universe and pitting them against each other: the Triphibian Monster and the King of the Monsters. Due to Varan having very few appearances in film, I will be taking these characters from the film they made their first appearance in. For this battle, we will compare the warrior's abilities, battlefield experience, strengths/weaknesses, weapons/powers, aliases, x-factors, and physiology. Before we continue with the analysis, let us dive into the brief history of these two characters.

* * *

 **History of the Warriors**

After the discovery of a pair of rare Siberian butterflies in Japan's Kitakami River area, two scientists are dispatched to the region where they're killed by an unknown force. A larger expedition is send to investigate, where upon the monster Varan attacks the village due to the expedition before returning to the lake that is his home. Once the reports of the kaiju reach Tokyo, the JSDF is mobilized and they evacuate the villagers before releasing toxins in the lake to drive the kaiju out. After succeeding, the tanks and artillery fire at Varan with no effect and the monster chases two people into a cave.

Thanks to the distraction of flares dropped by the JSDF, Varan climbs a nearby moutain to get a closer look before gliding off to the sea. Sinking a fishing boat not far from Tokyo's shores, the JSDF send out squadrons of fighter jets, destroyers, and mine sweepers in an attempt to stop the kaiju. However, all three waves of attacks failed to stop him and the JSDF evacuate Tokyo as they set up their forces around Tokyo Bay. Along with their conventional weaponry, the military decide to use an experimental mining explosive called "Special Gun Powder" to destroy the monster.

Upon Varan reaching Tokyo, the JSDF launched their attack with no success until the mining explosives were sent off under him. While harming him as planned, the kaiju survived due to the explosives needing to be in something for them to take full effect. After observing the kaiju eating a flare, the JSDF tied two of the explosives to the flares and dropped them. Upon eating and swallowing the flares, the first explosive went off and weakened Varan to the point that he limped back to the sea. Disappearing into the water, the second explosives went off and producing a small mushroom cloud over the water before the military decared the creature dead.

* * *

When the _Eiko-maru_ sinks without warning near Odo Island, a search ship was sent out to investigate before it meets the same fate. After a fisherman survives the destruction of the fishing boat he's on, a group of reporters arrive on Odo Island by helicopter to investigate. However, the night that they witness a ritual dance, a large storm strikes with an unseen force destroying some of the homes on the island and the reporters' helicopter. When residence of Odo Island travel to Tokyo to demand disaster relief, the government sends another group to investigate the island.

During their investigation, a monster shows itself before retreating to the ocean and the group return to Tokyo with the evidence of the monster referred to as "Godzilla". After seventeen more ships are lost at sea, the JSDF send out depth charges to kill the kaiju. However, it reappears in Tokyo Bay and performs a short attack on the city. After the JSDF evacuated the residence of Tokyo and constructing an electrical fence along the coast, Godzilla appears again and makes his way to the shore. Upon being attacked and being electrified, the kaiju unleashes an atomic ray that melts the towers with ease.

Performing another attack on Tokyo, Godzilla rampages through the city with Tokyo Tower and the National Diet Building being destroyed. After turning Tokyo into a sea of fire, Godzilla returns to the ocean with the JSDF performing another attack with fighter jets. Fortunately for the nation, a scientist allows a devise he created called the "Oxygen Destroyer" to kill the monster. Taking a navy ship into Tokyo Bay, the scientist sets the devise before activating it and cutting his lines to the surface. The devise succeeds in its purpose and liquefied Godzilla's cells until nothing remained of the kaiju.

* * *

 **Physiology**

Varan is a giant gliding reptile, or varanopode, that stands at a height of 50 meters and weights 15,000 metric tons. Interestingly, the kaiju is triphibian in nature as he has a thin membrane between his legs that he uses to glide much like a flying squirrel along with being able to both swim in water and walk on land.

* * *

Godzilla is an irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile that stands at a height of 50 meters along with a length of 100 meters and weights 20,000 metric tons. He possesses thumbs on his hands that allow him to grip an object like a human and has spines on his back and tail.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Both kaiju stand at a height of 50 meters and are a type of reptile that allows them to travel on land and swim through water. However, Varan has the ability to glide that allows him to travel through the air while Godzilla weights 5,000 metric tons more than the gliding reptile. While Godzilla has a clear weight advantage, I'm more willing to side with Varan's environment advantage as it gives him an additional avenue of attack that his foe simply doesn't have.

 **Battlefield Experience**

Varan's only observed battlefield engagements were when the JSDF fought against him. During his battles against the JSDF, Varan was able to withstand the tanks, artillery, fighter jets, destroyers, and mine sweepers deployed to destroy him. However, the experimental Special Gun Powder did cause him harm and it took the JSDF hooking the explosives to two flares that the kaiju ate for them to destroy him.

* * *

Godzilla's only observed battlefield engagements were when the JSDF fought against him. During his battles against the JSDF and his raid on Tokyo, Godzilla was able to withstand the tanks, artillery, fighter jets, and depth charges deployed to destroy him. However, the kaiju was ultimately killed and reduced to nothing using the Oxygen Destroyer.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This one is simple to call, so I'll just cut to the chase. Both kaiju withstand everything the JSDF deployed to destroy them and were killed by an unconventional weapon, with the Special Gun Powder for Varan and the Oxygen Destroyer for Godzilla. Basically, both share the same experience on the battlefield and neither has an advantage over the other. Neither warrior will get the edge.

 **Strengths/Weaknesses**

When he was attacked by the JSDF, the skin of Varan was tough enough to not be harmed by any conventional weapons used against him. He is a capable swimmer and can either hold his breath for a period of time or breath underwater. However, he was harmed by the Special Gun Powder when it was detonated under him. Despite not killing him, the exposives still killed him when he ate the flares they were attached to.

* * *

During his attacks at sea and both of his raids on Tokyo, Godzilla's hide was thick enough that all of the weapons used by the JSDF against him. He is a capable swimmer and is able to breath underwater. However, when he was caught by the Oxygen Destroyer, he was unable to counteract the effects of the weapon and was reduced to nothing.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Again, this one is easy to call. Similar to their battlefield experience, both kaiju were able to withstand the weapons of the JSDF and were only killed by an unconventional weapon. Additional, both are capable swimmers who don't need to breath for some time. Once again, neither warrior gets the edge.

 **Battlefield Strategy**

While Varan never battled against another kaiju, we can speculate how he might fight other kaiju based on his attack on Tokyo and general observation. During his attack on Tokyo, the kaiju used his tail to level buildings which mean that he would use his tail as his primary attack. He may be able to use the spikes he has as another form of attack and could perform a charge attack to impale a foe with the spikes on his head.

Now, this is just speculation, but it's possible that he will use his gliding ability to perform a flying charge attack. If this is true, then he would use the speeds he reaches to do more damage with his spikes. However, this is pure speculation as we never see any hint of this sort of attack. In general, it's possible that Varan relies more on using his tail and spikes in combat with his other forms of attack being a suppliment to his main forms of attack.

* * *

While Godzilla never battled against another kaiju, we can speculate how he might fight other kaiju based on his attack on Tokyo and general observation. During his attack on Tokyo, the kaiju smashed buildings using his hands and feet along with his tail on occasion. Considering that he has thumbs like a human, this would allow him to grip an object or grapple an opponent. When looking at his use of his atomic ray, it was used sporadically to destroy the electrical towers and a few buildings along with a battalion of tanks.

In general, it's possible that Godzilla relies more on his hands and feet in combat with his tail and atomic ray being a suppliment to his main forms of attack.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ When looking at them in a general view, Varan relies more on his tail and spikes in combat while Godzilla relies more on his hands and feet against a foe. While this is just speculation, both seem to rely on melee combat with their other forms of attack being suppliments. Considering that both have a similar way of battling, I'd be willing to give a slight edge to Godzilla. This is because he seems be more willing to close the distance while Varan needs to keep a distance against his foes to use his attacks effectively.

 **Abilities**

When battling against the JSDF, Varan was able to withstand conventional weapons used by the military. His skin is extremely tough to achieve this and was only harmed by the Special Gun Powder both externally and internally. He is a capable swimmer in the water and can either hold his breath for long periods of time or breath underwater. However, his most impressive ability is that he has a thin membrane between his arms and legs that allows him to glide at Mach 1.5. This allows him to travel long distances as shown when he glided from the top of a mountain to the ocean.

* * *

When battling against the JSDF, Godzilla wasn't harmed by the conventional weapons used by the military. His hide was thick enough to achieve this, but was unable to survive against the Oxygen Destroyer. He is a capable swimmer in the water and he is capable of breathing underwater. This is due to the small holes that his neck has, most likely to filter the water out.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This one is simply to call, but I will explain to ensure no one gets the wrong idea. Both kaiju have similar abilities such as being immuned to conventional weapons and capable swimmers. However, Varan has a unique ability in that he's able to glide vast distances which Godzilla has nothing to answer. Since Varan is the only one with an ability that the other doesn't have, he gets the edge.

 **Note:** In the real world, the holes in Godzilla's neck were placed there so that the suit actor could see out of the suit and breath. While there isn't an answer to what those holes are in the universe, something similar to gills seems like the best explanation for them.

 **Weapons/Powers**

Much like many of the older kaiju of the Showa era, Varan does not possess or has demonstrated use of any type of beam weapon in his appearances. However, he has spikes lining his head, back, and tail that could be used to impale an opponent in battle. Additional, he has claws on his hand and feet to slash a foe along with having teeth to bite down on foes. Strangely, Varan is covered with huge blisters or bumps that hasn't been explained.

Some have tried to explained what these lumps are, as these blisters in amphibians contain poison glands and, in one novel, are described as being filled with helium to make him raise so he can glide. However, a third and more pausible explanation is that these are osteoderms, armor plates found in reptiles. As he was nearly invulnerable to human weapons and was only affected when he ingested bombs, the bumps being osteoderm armor is the most likely explanation. As I've already discussed his gliding ability, I will not be covering it in this section though I may use it in the verdict.

* * *

Due to being irradiated by the hydrogen bomb, Godzilla can unleash an atomic ray that appears as a jet stream from his mouth. Due to the immense heat caused by the ray, the blast could ignite or melt objects that came into contact with it and would also leave radioactive fallout. In addition to this, Godzilla has claws on his hands and feet along with having teeth to bite down on foes. Godzilla was able to showcase an immunity to conventional weaponry as he was virtually impervious to everything the JSDF threw at him.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Both kaiju have similar weapons that they can use against each other, with their teeth and claws being able to be used against an opponent. However, they have weapons and powers that are unique to them in this match up. Varan has his osteoderm armor and the row of spikes on his back while Godzilla has his atomic ray. Normally, I would probably side with a warrior who has a long range weapon over a warrior whose best weapon is only usable at close range. However, this is one case where the opposite holds true.

Godzilla was able to use his atomic ray on buildings to instantly ignite them and electrical towers that caused them to melt. While this is impressive, I don't think it would work against Varan as his armor would, in theory, be strong enough to protect him as the bombs that killed him only did so when ingested. Additionally, the spikes Varan has could penetrate Godzilla's skin as the force of the attack is focused on the spikes during a charge.

Simply put, Varan has more options in combat and his armor could potentially protect him from any of Godzilla's attacks. I will give a slight edge to Varan as this is speculation and he does have more options in close combat than his opponent.

 **X-Factors**

In terms of an X-Factor, the triphibian nature of Varan has to be the biggest factor in any fight. As a varanopode, he has the ability to glide just from a standing position using the thin membrane between his legs. While he is capable of flight, he can also travel through water without any difficulty and walk on land with ease no matter the environment. This gives Varan an environment advantage against a foe as he can attack a foe from either the sky, the water, or on land.

* * *

In terms of an X-Factor, Godzilla is entirely radioactive due to his exposure to the hydrogen bomb. Just walking down a city's block is enough to cause it to become uninhabitable and will dose any human with radioactivity. This will cause the person to either be killed by said radiation or cause them to receive radiation poisoning. His radioactivity also extends to his atomic ray since, as stated before, it will leave behind radioactive fallout when used.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This one is very simple to call, but I will elaborate so that no one gets the wrong idea. Both kaiju have something about them that allows them to have an advantage against any military that fights against them. However, Godzilla's radioactive nature is more based off his exposure to the hydrogen bomb rather than any actual means of defense or attack. Varan, on the other hand, has a strategic advantage as he can attack a foe from the air along with from on land and the water.

Normally, I would side with Godzilla as he would have battled against other flying opponents and Varan's triphibian nature wouldn't really factor into the fight. However, the original Godzilla never had the chance to fight another kaiju much like Varan. This means that Varan's triphibian nature gives him a better advantage in this battle over Godzilla's radioactive nature. Varan gets the edge due to having more options to attack an opponent in any environment.

* * *

 **Category Edge Recap**

Physiology: Varan

Battlefield Experience: Draw

Strengths/Weaknesses: Draw

Battlefield Strategy: Godzilla

Abilities: Varan

Weapons/Powers: Varan

X-Factor: Varan

* * *

 **Verdict:** You guys could probably see where this is going. I find this match-up interesting as both of these kaiju have many similarities to each other. Both were disturbed by humans and have been able to withstand any of the normal weapons used by the JSDF. They both are able to travel underwater with ease and were only stopped by a weapon not normally used by the military. Additional, both have something that they could use to surprise the humans or a foe had they gotten the chance to fight another kaiju.

Despite this, it's easy to see that one of them has a few more advantages over the other. Godzilla may weigh more than his opponent and is radioactive in nature, but Varan is a triphibian kaiju who can use his gliding ability along with his normal attacks. Godzilla may have an atomic ray that he can use, but Varan has armor that could protect him in theory and his spikes could pierce his foe's hide. However, the monster king still has a better battlefield strategy than the triphibian monster. This advantage, unfortunately, is unable to make up for what his foe has against him.

Now, I'm not saying that Varan would be more powerful than any Godzilla. Had he been going up against any other Godzilla, I have little doubt that the triphibian monster would be defeated with relative ease. However, the original Godzilla is a different story as he was destroyed before he could do anything else. Simply put, these two are essentially similar kaiju who have something that they can use in a fight against another monster. However, the triphibian monster simply has more options for attacking a foe in a fight and, ultimately, the weapons he needs to end it.

 **Possible Winner:** Varan

Please note that this is just my opinion. I know that some people would say that the original Godzilla would win against Varan, which is why this is called GT25's Battle Series, not so-and-so's Battle Series.

* * *

Have a hypothesized battle that you want to see? Leave the battle in the reviews or PM me and I would be happy to do it.


End file.
